


Coffeeshop

by AnnaStone123 (MaiadaughterofAtlas)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Gen, Original Character-centric, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/pseuds/AnnaStone123
Summary: Harry Styles meets Random college girl in a coffee shop. Friendship and chaos occur!





	Coffeeshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia/gifts).

> This is a birthday fic which I wrote for one of my best friends. With her permission, I am publishing it here.

Finally, I'm leaving university to get a coffee. I've been craving one for hours, and I've been waiting for my spare all morning. Before I head out, I text Jane sending her a picture of Harry, she replies with a heart as usual. I'm planning on heading down to Sherbourne to get an iced latte. A few nights ago, I had this dream where I met Harry Styles in Starbuck's one afternoon, so I've been heading there on the daily to see if I can chance a meeting with him. I even know how unrealistic this is, he's not even in Canada currently, but whatever, I'm willing to give it another go.  
  
**Starbucks’s**  
  
I look into Starbuck’s and I see a huge crowd by the counter, and I almost turn around and head to Tim Hortons until I see him. He’s facing the counter but his hair is all the confirmation I needed. I head straight in and get into line. I snap a quick photo of him and send it off to Jane, asking for confirmation. I see him get to the front of the line, and he turns around to look at the desserts, quickly ordering a scone and an iced coffee in his fabulous British accent. The only thing that’s going through my head right now, is I need to meet him, like meet him-meet him. I get to the front of the line and order an iced latte and a slice of vanilla cake. The barista sends me over to the waiting area to grab my iced latte. I walk over and perch by the counter, waiting for him to come up to grab his drink. Annoyingly, my drink was called first so I began to head to a table with it. All of a sudden, another body is crashing into me, and I’m toppling over. My drink’s spilling down my leggings onto the floor. Next thing I know there’s a hand offering me up, and apologizing profusely for the mishap. It takes me only a millisecond, to connect the accent to the body, and my mind’s spiralling with things to say. Once, I’m back on my feet he asks if I’m okay.  
  
“I’m okay, a little embarrassed but it’s all good!” I reply.

  
“I’m so sorry I bumped into you, here’s some napkins let’s get you tided up, then I’ll buy you a new drink. What was it?”

  
“It was an iced latte, but no worries; you don’t need to get me a new one” I answer.

  
“It’s no fuss at all, I actually insist that I get you a new one,” Harry replies.

  
“If you insist!” I say.  
  
All of a sudden, I’m being handed a new iced latte with the name “Harry” scrawled onto it and all I can think about is how I’m going to keep this coffee cup forever. He leads me to a table and inquires about how much time I have. I check my watch, and say, “I have another 30 minutes.”  
  
“That’s plenty of time, anyways, what do you study?” He questions.

“I’m majoring in English Literature and History, so I'm studying loads of courses which I love. I hope to go to Manchester or London for my graduate degree, as I went this past summer and fell in love!” I reply.

“Oh, that’s where I’m from; I love it there although I adore Canada too. The maple syrup is to die for here. Which is why I’m here. I’m off to a maple syrup convention this weekend.”

“Really?”

“Yes, although I do plan on getting poutine while I’m here. Do you know any good poutine places in Toronto?”

  
“Smoke’s is pretty good, I’m going over there tonight with a friend,” I replied. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” questioned Harry.

“Not at all! I’d love to talk to you more {internal screaming}” I reply with a huge smile.

“What time were you planning to go? If you give me your number, I’ll text you about tonight.” He replies with his usual smile.

“I was planning to go for 7 pm. Why don't we switch phones and I'll add my number to your contacts?"

"I should have thought about that!" He replies, as he hands over his phone and I hand over my own.

All of a sudden, I'm super thankful I changed my screensaver from a picture of him to Jane and me at a party. I watch him enter his phone number into mine, as I begin entering my contact information into his. As I finish, I glance down at his screensaver which is a photo of him with a big fluffy white Labrador and I check the time which is 12:55 pm.

"Oh shoot, class starts in 5 minutes. I had better head back to school. Alright, I have to go. I loved chatting with you, anyways see you tonight!”

  
“Oh dear, I’ll see you then, study hard! I’ll text you.” He waves at me as I begin the trek back to school.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I know that the ending isn't wrapped up, due to timing I have left it as to be continued.


End file.
